ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Memory Alpha:Privacy policy
Effective April 13, 2004; updated October 18, 2006 Memory Alpha respects your privacy. That's why we have created this privacy policy to explain how and why we collect certain information online, and how we use that information. This statement also explains how you can prevent collection of certain information about yourself, if you choose. Please take a few moments to read our privacy policy. Memory Alpha is a free Star Trek reference website that is being written collaboratively by the readers. It was started in November 2003 by Dan Carlson and Harry Doddema in order to provide access to a "wikiwiki" database to allow fans to contribute and share information about the Star Trek television and movie series. Web hosting services are provided by Wikia, Inc.; Wikia's policies are available here. Right to change Memory Alpha reserves the right to change this policy to match the services we provide. If we make any material change to this policy, we will change the date at the top to reflect the effective date of the change. When you visit our site or use our services, we encourage you to check the date of this privacy policy to ensure you are aware of any updates. Previous versions of this policy are available by clicking on the "Page history" link in the quickbar. However, only the current version of this policy remains in force. Regardless of how this privacy policy may change or evolve over time, Memory Alpha will not collect or maintain your private and personally identifiable information without your consent. Further, if you consent to give us your personal information, we will keep it confidential and will not sell, license or disclose your personal information to any third party without your consent, unless we are compelled to do so under the law or to comply with a court order. Types of information we collect Generally, you are free to browse the Memory Alpha site without submitting any personal information. We do not collect any of your personal information (such as a name, address or e-mail address) when you visit the Memory Alpha site, register or have registered to contribute to the wiki database or participate in the message forum, or otherwise agree to submit to us such information. Types of information collected on specific services on the Memory Alpha site are described in more detail below. Note: Our host, Wikia, provides us with free, advertisement-driven hosting and the information collected by them may differ. See Wikia's terms of use for more information. Registration on our site Memory Alpha does not require users who want to participate in Memory Alpha to register. However, registration is encouraged in order to take advantage of certain features of the wiki software used on this site. In order to register, you must provide us with a username (which does not have to be your real name) and a password. You are not required to provide an e-mail address. If you choose to provide an e-mail address, you have the ability to keep your e-mail address hidden from other users by selecting that option within your . When you register, you have the option of providing some additional information such as occupation, interests, and homepage URL by creating a user page. This optional information is made available to other Memory Alpha users to foster a sense of community. If you have any concerns about providing this information, simply leave the page blank. Cookies Wikia uses to facilitate your experience within the Memory Alpha web site. These cookies are small sections of code that the server sends to your browser which it can then store on your hard drive. If you choose to accept these cookies, they enable us to recognize that your browser has previously visited and used our site, products or services and, based on your browser's previous visits, assist us with tailoring the information and content you view. An example of the customization allowed by the use of such cookies is to retain your username and password as part of the wiki on our site so you don't have to re-enter them each time you visit. These cookies do not collect, store or maintain your private, personally-identifiable information. You do not have to accept these cookies to visit or use the Memory Alpha site or our products and services, and you can choose to refuse our cookie, delete our cookie from your hard drive or turn off the cookie at any time by updating your user profile preferences. Technical support Any personal information you provide to us in the course of obtaining technical support, or asking other questions about Memory Alpha will be used only for the purposes for which it was submitted. We may store the information, but we will not use it for any other purposes or disclose it to any third parties. We may use information provided to #Allow users to access and use our project's services; #Supply users with submission instructions, download, access or use information, and technical support information; #Improve our project by using statistical analysis and evaluation of user data; and #Provide information about new and updated parts of the Memory Alpha web site. We use the anonymous information we collect from the other methods described above, such as cookie information, to count the number of users of our products and services, and to continue to enhance and improve our products and services. We do not and will not disclose your private, personally-identifiable information to any third party for any purpose. However, Memory Alpha reserves the right to disclose your personal information if required to do so by law, or in the good faith belief that such action is reasonably necessary to comply with legal process, respond to claims, or to protect the rights, property or safety of our company, clientèle, or the public. All reasonable care is taken in handling your personal information to ensure its security both off-line and on-line. Postings on forums and talk pages It is important for you to remain aware that when you provide personal information (for example, last name, address, phone number) in a posting on any forum or message board, that information is available to any other person or user having access and use of that service, and may be used by someone in a manner unintended by you. For that reason, we discourage you from offering any personally-identifying information within a posting to any message board. Memory Alpha cannot be responsible for the privacy or security of information posted within a message. Privacy policy de:Memory Alpha:Privacy Policy fr:Memory Alpha:Confidentialité nl:Memory Alpha:Privacy Beleid